1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crush sensor, and more particularly to a crush sensor suitable as a sensor for controlling the operation of an actuator of such as an air bag for side collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a sensor for controlling the operation of an actuator of an air bag for side collision, a membrane switch array or a string-type pressure-sensitive element is used, and the operation of the actuator is controlled by detecting an amount of deflection.
With the above-described conventional example, however, there have been drawbacks in that, in order to detect the amount of deflection and the deflecting speed (which may be alternatively called the amount of crush and the crushing speed) of an entire pressure-receiving surface having a certain area, a planar sensor array is required, and a signal processing circuit or a signal processing program becomes complicated.